


Words of Love

by WaitingForDusk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: C'est vraiment de la guimauve, M/M, Un petit one-shot pour m'aider à passer outre le dernier épisode, ultra fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForDusk/pseuds/WaitingForDusk
Summary: Trois mots. Il n'avait suffit que de trois mots pour que le monde de Castiel bascule. Trois mots minuscules et gigantesques. Trois mots d'espoir.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut! C'est la première fois que j'ose poster l'un de mes one-shots, je n'avais jamais encore sauté le pas! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) (je l'ai écrit en écoutant 'Words of Love' la reprise des Beatles, d'où le titre)

Ce n’était que trois mots. Trois petits mots misérables prononcés dans la langue étrange des humains. Trois mots que Castiel ne comprenait pas tout à fait et qu’il se languissait d’entendre malgré tout ; sa Grâce et son corps en manque d’une émotion humaine qu’il n’avait, jusqu’alors, jamais connu. Trois mots doux, puissants, chauds, glacés, divins et maudits qu’il ne pensait jamais entendre de la bouche de cet homme pour qui l’ange avait tout sacrifié ; cet éternel enfant portant bien trop de poids sur ses épaules courbées par les obligations d’une vie qui le voulait adulte trop tôt. Le regard de Castiel se couvrit de tendresse ; oui, il avait chuté, il s’était souillé dans des pactes démoniaques, avait anéanti sa propre espèce, ses frères, avait été torturé, avait souffert pour cet homme aux yeux verts éclatants et aux tâches de rousseur, pour cette âme dépravée qui aimait trop sous ses airs durs et son humour cinglant. Car Castiel savait qui était vraiment cet homme, il avait porté son âme, reconstruit son corps, il l’avait remis sur pieds en se détruisant lui-même et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il le connaissait bien, cet Homme Vertueux, ce Dean Winchester. Son Dean. Il fut le premier choix que l’ange fit lorsqu’il se décida à être libre, il fut la première personne pour qui il mentit, pour qui il mourut, pour qui il prit les pages du scénario et les brûla, se soulevant contre les ordres, le Destin, et Dieu lui-même.

La main de Castiel caressa tendrement les cheveux courts de l’homme allongé à côté de lui. Dean soupira d’aise dans son sommeil avant de se retourner et de prendre pour coussin confortable et chaud la poitrine de l’ange. Le cœur de ce-dernier s’accéléra, comme s’il voulait s’envoler. Réaction peut-être trop humaine pour le soldat de Dieu qu’il était. Il ne comprenait pas, non, mais il savait. Il savait car il y a quelques heures, son cœur le lui avait confirmé. Il y a quelques heures, Dean lui avait murmuré ces trois mots magiques, sulfureux et éclatants. Ces trois mots si petits et si majestueux. Ces trois mots si humains et si universels. Ces trois mots qui lui soufflaient « je t’aime ».


End file.
